Forever never lasts Long
by I NEED A BETTER USERNAME
Summary: Five years. Five years since she told her little, eight-year-old, half-sister, Phoebe, that she was only going to stand outside for some fresh air. Five years ago, she was stopped by her mother, trying to stop her, telling her that she was making a mistake.Five years ago, Piper Mclean crossed the boarder between Camp Half Blood and the mortal world, carrying her unborn children.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever never lasts Long**

Five years. Five years since she told her little, eight-year-old, half-sister, Phoebe, that she was only going to stand outside for some fresh air. She looks back on it with so much guilt. She had lied to a little girl who was the only child in her cabin to not know what love is, the only to be unloved, beaten, and untrusting towards everyone.

The minute passes.

Five years ago, she slipped through camp, carrying and small suitcase filled with clothes, when stopped by her mother. Who was trying to stop her, telling her that she was making a mistake. Only to be replied with a dull, "He's the only one who's made a mistake."

The old grandfather clock strikes twelve.

Five years ago, Piper Mclean crossed the boarder between Camp Half Blood and the mortal world, carrying her unborn children.

Piper's P.O.V.

Nicholas Kyle, Natalie Gracie, Leonardo Nathan, Noah Reese, Phoebe Noelle, and Jasien Rosemarie, my six 'babies'. People always tell me that I went over the top with their names, and people always try to give them dull, common nicknames. Leonardo is my only child that has a public nickname-Leo. Nobody uses nicknames for my kids but me.

Right now the "little angels" are fast asleep, obviously- it's midnight, they're four, what do you expect? -. I'm sitting in my bedroom with Jasien cuddled up against me. Out of all my kids, she's my trooper, but is the most dependent, even though nobody knows about it. I run my hands through the little patches of blonde curls atop her head, one way she reminds me of my self (besides the fact that her eyes tend to change color), she is determined to be a rebel. And she's pretty f*cking good at it. Three months ago, she took my razor and shaved off her pretty blonde curls. Last week, she manipulated the winds and air to pull all the posters off the walls in a school hallway because her teacher tried to make her do math problems. Jasien doesn't like school, and she REALLY doesn't like math. Yesterday she and her two of her best friends, Chase and Chance Jackson (Two of the triplets of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson (Nee Chase) from their first pregnancy.), were playing on the roof of an old, abandoned, building near the stupid prep school they go to. But she reminds me of her father so much. She looks so much like a little bald-ish girl him with kaleidoscope eyes, and she seems to let off a feeling of power and leadership, much like all the Jackson kids.

Nicholas is what I think of the perfect, all-American boy. Mischievous, adorable; thinks girls have cooties; loves ninjas, dinosaurs, and guns. The only thing about him that doesn't feel as American about him is that he lets his silky brown hair fall to his shoulder. But, it's still adorable. And he has the prettiest blue eyes to match his father's. At the time, he's going through an 'I'm going to be an American soldier when I grow up!', phase. But I have to say; he's pretty set on this dream. I think he really will become a soldier the moment he's old enough. I totally support him. He understands that he could die, he's the child of two half bloods and all of his friends are the children of at least one half-blood. He can be whatever he wants. The down side to this: he must always be wearing at least one piece of camouflage at all times, which is hard because his school requires khaki uniforms.

Natalie is a bit of a girly girl. She was the first of my girls born, second of all my children. She has pretty, hip length, chocolaty brown, straight locks of hair, Cherokee tan skin and electric blue eyes. She's going to be a charmer one day, boys wrapped around her pinky finger, like play-dough in the palm of her hands, breaking hearts left and right. But she is NOT like a lot of Aphrodite daughters, specifically, Drew. She can fight her own fights, and kick a lot of ass in the process. Like her father, though, she fallows the rules, never breaks them. Teachers love her, the "popular girls" of her school's pre-k classes hate her because she doesn't play with them, and the boys are already breaking their neck trying to catch a sneak peak at what's to come.

Leonardo… he's too much like Leo Valdez. Always making sarcastic comments, making things into new things – sometimes bombs -, and making people feel awkward and/or bad about themselfs. He's the only one of his brothers that keeps his hair semi-short. Which is a good thing cause we don't have to brush his brown, and very visible blonde streaked, curls too much. He's also my ladies' man. If you could see him you'd probably know why the teachers always pinch his cheeks. With his incredible hair, amazing tan skin, and different colored eyes (one is blue, the other is kaleidoscope. Ever seen that before?) he is pretty flipping adorable.

Noah is my rock star. He wants to learn how to play all rock instruments. He and Evelyn Valdez are trying to start a band called "Nolin", I think that's pretty smart for four year olds – Noah, Evelyn; NO-ah, Eve-LYN; NO-LYN, get it? Evelyn might have gotten a head start at playing guitar but my Noah is the KING of the drums. I actually don't know weather he's actually good at playing because of practice and hard work, or because all children have this extreme natural ability to hit things (don't worry expecting mommies, it goes away over time, if you're lucky.). If it were the latter… well Jasien would make an INCREDABLE drummer. Anyway, he looks quiet a lot like Nicholas… except his hair is blond and reaches his shoulder blades; his eyes are like mine –kaleidoscopes- and he has my skin tone. Other than that the two boys are very alike.

Phoebe is my second youngest – Jasien being youngest – and is my favorite child most of the time. Always doing as she must, doesn't argue much, she's a 'go with it' kid. BEST FOUR YEAR OLD EVER! I do not like most kids. I like my friends' kids, cause they all know that life isn't all butterflies and sparkles. But they are all so hyper and noisy! Okay, Phoebe is sometimes like that, but when I tell her to shut up or sit down, she does so the first time asked. Wonderful much. She takes after her namesake, Phoebe Walker, one of the… I don't know… three, maybe four half siblings from camp that I liked. My child has the same eyes as Leonardo, but her hair is dirty-dish-water-blonde (personally, I find that rude when someone, like a teacher, or some parent calls her hair that color to her face, I prefer to call it sun-bleached-dandelion) with very light brown streaks, and she is very, very pale, with freckles on her cheeks and nose. Where they came from, I don't know.

Down stairs, I hear a knock at my door. "Konk-Knokity-Knok-Knok, Knok-Knok", repeats fives times before I shove Jasien off, and trudge down the stairs, mumbling, "Who the in the name of everything f-cking holy, is up at this flipping time of night… people with no life…" chuckle, "or Leo". As I reach the first floor of my tiny town house, out of the corner of my eye, I notice a little lump on my couch, Evelyn. I scoop the frizzy, black haired girl and make my way to the door. She probably weaseled her way through the cat door, again. Every Friday, in the middle of the night she comes over to my house so she won't miss Saturday Breakfast. I cook/host Saturday breakfast, Hazel and Frank cook/host Sunday dinner, Annabeth cooks and she and Percy host holiday meals (We don't trust Percy with the children's' food), and everyday the kid's go to Leo's house for after school for snacks. We once started breakfast without Evelyn because we thought she was spending the day with her grandfather – Hephaestus, who is one of the three gods that knows their grandchildren exist -, but she wasn't, so every Friday she wiggles through the cat door and sleeps on the couch. And Leo and I usually let her stay on my couch, that's the strange thing

I pull open the door to find Leo standing there, in his boxers. "You do know it's February, right?" I say with as much venom as I can muster, he needs to childproof his locks… scratch that: Evelyn proof them, child proof failed a lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ng time ago – what if she got kidnaped, or lost, or hurt…

"I know what time it is, Piper." He says with in a grave tone. "But tomorrow, after breakfast, get the kids dressed nicely, we have to meet with someone important."

"Who?"

"They asked to be unnamed for the time-being."

"Leo Flipping Valdez, it is the middle of the night-" I try to say before being cut off.

"You and I both know you were up, don't deny it." All of the adults in our "little" "family" know the day I left camp, I found my kid's' father kissing another girl. It scared me, I don't know why it still bothers me, but it does. I don't give a f—k about what he does any more.

With an icy glare, I say, "I don't dress up unless it is absolutely needed… they need to be more important than my kids teacher if you want me to wear a bra, better than their principle to wear it inside my close."

Rolling his eyes, he say, "More important than the president." That can mean one thing, a god who doesn't know our kids yet.

With a low grumble, I hand him his kid and say "Fi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ine"

He smiles… and begins to walks back to his house. I sigh, shutting the door. I make my way up the stairs, knowing tomorrow is going to be no fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Her**

If you climbed into a rocket, and flew to Pluto, you would still hear the screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"

"Jasien Rosemarie Mclean," I growl. "If you don't stop acting as if I'm trying to poison you RIGHT NOW, gods so help me, I will ground you until you are THIRTY SIX! "

"I DON'T WA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-NT TO WEAR A DRE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-SS!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY ABOUT IT!"

And this is how I have spent the past hour, trying to shove a simple, long sleeve, lilac dress over her head. Fun huh?

And this time, she isn't taking bribes or listening to reason. So it' s time to call in the BIG guns.

"ANNABETH! HAZEL! GET YOUR BUTTS IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

A moment later my two closest friends peer through the door. Over the years, neither have changed too much. Annabeth is still taller then both of us, but instead of being the same height, Hazel is now a good six inches taller than me – and Annabeth is three and a half inches taller than her. So I'm a midget! Seeing my issue they both laugh and rush to my aid… well Annabeth waddles to my aid, being five months pregnant with twins can do that to you.

Ten minutes later we send Jasien on her way, wearing the dress, a flower beany, and tights.

"Why aren't any of your daughters hard to get dressed?" I wonder aloud.

"You just got unlucky." Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Hazel replies, "VERY unlucky."

As we walk into my kitchen/dinning room, all of the daughters are sitting to the table, Except for Jasien and Evelyn, who are running around the table with the boys. Hazel stamps her foot against the floor, getting everyone's attention - including the fathers. "SIT DOWN!" she says loudly, then all you can here is the shuffling of feet, dining chairs, and bar stools, and breakfast commences.

Throughout breakfast I have to shout at all of my kids continuously. This is one of those moments where I'm jealous of my friends; with their nice, behaved, no wind controlling kids. Well… Percy and Annabeth's kids are super geniuses that can control water and could start a minor hurricane at ANY given moment… and Frank and Hazel's children can either manipulate metal or turn into animals... and Evelyn can control fire… at least their kids don't use their powers at the table!

As breakfast drawls to an end kids slowly migrate towards the living room. Shortly after, a rendition of some Disney song, lead by Hua Zang, can be heard throughout the house, slowly getting louder as more children join. With a chuckle I begin the dishes, when Percy decides to strike up conversation.

"So Leo… who is this guest you've gotten us all nice for." He says, as he picks at a button on his shirt, I don't think he's ever worn a button up shirt before.

"I've already told you, I can't tell you." He replies.

"We're your best… and only, friends and we've helped you raise Evelyn you can tell us!" Frank says from his bar stool, where he is tickling his youngest, Juliette.

"The person will be here any time now so –" Leo begins to say.

"WHAT? This important person is coming here. This house? MY HOUSE, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I screech

"Piper," he tries to say.

"No, Leo Valdez, don't you 'Piper' me, the house is a wreak and the kids' rooms are a mess. MCLEANS GO CLEAN YOUR ROOMS!" I shout, only to be met with a five moans and one loud, 'NO'. I storm into the living room and kneel down to Jasien's height. "Jasien you are going up stairs and you and you're sisters are going to clean that room. And. You. Are. Going. To. Like. It." I whisper dangerously.

"Fine, but you can't make me like it." She says with a slight pout to her voice, causing me to give her a glare. Looking at me, she says, "Fine, I'll like it." defeated.

I smile as she makes her way up the stairs, and I pick up the closest object, a cat toy (yes, I have a cat), and throw it at the TV, which turns on to Pokémon… annoying, but the kids immediately sit down. I open up the front door and check the front yard. Nothing… except something is compelling me to check the flower bed (I know; a cat, AND flowers… I have gotten soft). I push through the roses to find my cat, ruffled and shaking in fear. "Whoa, Pikachu," I say. (The kids named the cat) "What happened to you?" Scooping her up, and bring her in.

Inside, the kids are still watching Pokémon, unaware that the cat might be having a panic attack. When I get to the kitchen, though, everyone notices and shows mild concern for the cat. After a few minutes though, and Sophia (Who had been on Percy's lap) shouting "Woof, Woof!" every five seconds, we manage to calm Pikachu, who left to the living room.

"When is this mysterious person getting here?" Frank asks, out of pure boredom.

"So-" Leo starts to say, before being cut off by a loud scream.

We scramble into the living room to find an… albino hellhound beating on the front of my house? Now THAT is not a normal sight, even for demigods. All of the kids have gone into attack or defensive mode. Jasien is front and center with fists up and electricity visibly running up and down her arms. Next to her, Evelyn is in a jujitsu-fighting stance, fire swirling between her fingers, a smirk on her face – as if she was born for this. Océane and Célia poke their heads from behind the couch, Célia tapping her fingers against a bread knife… where did the ONE YEAR OLD get a BREAD KNIFE? Hua is not quiet a little girl any more, a nine foot drakon, I notice out of the corner of my eye, Frank watching her with pride. The Jackson Triplets sit in a corner watch the scene unfold with furrowed brows, analyzing everything. My boys and other two girls stand on the stairs, as if coming from the upper floors, with wind swirling between them.

The hellhound slams its self against the house once more and Percy throws himself out the door, riptide in hand. Through the window, I can see him, just about to slam the sword through the dog's back, a young couple rushes towards him. They stop him from killing the albino hellhound, and they seem to have a brief word with him… just before he leads them to the house, with the hellhound. As they enter, the women looks at my children and says, "Well haven't they just gotten cuter, Piper… well, the last time I saw them, they didn't have faces… and they were still in your womb… cute all the same!"

I know her. Do you… well, for those of you who don't, it's…


	3. The Third Bloods

My Third/ Bloods

Hua Isabella Zang

Age: 3 years

Parentage: Hazel Lévesque/Zang (Pluto), Frank Zang (Mars)

Powers: Animal Shifting

Notes: Technically the third child of Frank and Hazel seeing that their first pregnancy (a boy) miscarried six months along and the first child born (a boy) died three days after the birth. Hua was a miracle baby. She is usually a sweet child, with a cool temper. She loves to sing, but at the moment, her calling is ballerina. Her closest friend is Phoebe Mclean, probably due to their similar good nature.

Océane Yue Zang

Age: 1 year

Parentage: Hazel Lévesque/Zang (Pluto), Frank Zang (Mars)

Powers: Manipulating Metal

Notes: Is very laid back, quiet, and shy, most say this is due to the fact that she is autistic. She usually can be found in a corner, doing her own thing, playing within the depths of her imagination. She is dyslectic, but that doesn't stop her from loving books. Anywhere she goes, one of her favorite bedtime stories can be found in her clutches, hoping someone will read them to her. This varies from American girl, to Harry Potter, Tales of the Beatle and the Bard, Divergent, Maximum Ride, and The Hunger games. **(I don't own any of these books)**

Célia Xing Zang

Age: 1 year

Parentage: Hazel Lévesque/Zang (Pluto), Frank Zang (Mars)

Powers: Manipulating Metal

Notes: Is almost nothing like her sister. Very spontaneous, in with the crowd, talkative, center of attention kind of child. She usually plays what her older sister and her friends play, but she has a few sweet moments where she can be found with her twin, Océane – or in her case 'Ocy' -, trying to coax her out of her corner, or playing a game of imagination, allowing her sister to happily take charge and inform her what to do in a unspoken language, doing thing such as playing quidditch, or shooting the Dauntless traitors. Always cheerfully smiling.

Juliette Cai Zang

Age: 9 weeks

Parentage: Hazel Lévesque/Zang (Pluto), Frank Zang (Mars)

Powers: Unknown

Notes: The youngest and most normal of the family. She was the only one of the Zang children that was actually planned. But her siblings don't have to know about that. Even though she is only a few weeks old, she shows definite signs of being a serious daddy's girl.

Chase Maxime Jackson

Age: 4 years

Parentage: Annabeth Chase/Jackson (Athena), Perseus Jackson (Poseidon)

Powers: Earthquakes, controlling water

Notes: Is the wild-child, strong willed, just like his father, Jackson. Mostly relies on "That gut feeling" but usually, his plans come out victorious, winging it as he goes. He get in quiet a lot of trouble at school for "Throwing things" or "Shaking tables". But that is the mist cover-up. All it really is, minor earthquakes.

Chance Maximum Jackson

Age: 4 years

Parentage: Annabeth Chase/Jackson (Athena), Perseus Jackson (Poseidon)

Powers: Talking to horses, controlling water

Notes: Is the sweetest of his siblings and very artistic and musically talented. He doesn't have the same love for rock, pop, or rap like Evelyn Valdez and Noah Mclean, but classical, blues, r&b, and country he can do. He does tend to get in trouble a lot thanks to his brother Chase, and five closest friends Hua Zang, Jasien Mclean, Noah Mclean, Leo Mclean and Evelyn Valdez.

Charlie Maxine Jackson **(Yes a girl)**

Age: 4 years

Parentage: Annabeth Chase/Jackson (Athena), Perseus Jackson (Poseidon)

Powers: Hurricanes, controlling water

Notes: Most powerful of the Jackson kids, seeing she has full control over her powers, but is the most innocent, never ever, ever thinking of attempting to do wrong, the good one. She has a similar love of music as Chance; she has a passion for learning to play her three favorite instruments: piano, violin, and acoustic guitar.

Sophia Minevera Jackson

Age: 2 years

Parentage: Annabeth Chase/Jackson (Athena), Perseus Jackson (Poseidon)

Powers: Mind reading, water control

Notes: Smartest of the Jackson kids –even if she can't string together a full sentence- and her mind reading power is something not even the gods have figured out, she could possibly be very dangerous, when she was a year old Poseidon, Hephaestus, Airtimes, Annabeth, and Percy had a major argument on if she was enough of a threat to have to be killed, ending with a swear that if she uses her powers to help any major enemy to the gods, she is to be killed.

Evelyn Antonella Valdez

Age: 4.5 years

Parentage: Abra Cruz (mortal), Leo Valdez (Hephaestus)

Powers: Techno-path, fire control

Notes: Is very good with her hands, like her daddy. She is a techno-path; she can control, put together, and disassemble electron devices with her mind. With that, her fire power, and strong will, she is pretty unstoppable… unless one of her aunties is there. (Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth) she is the oldest child in her large adopted family, even if it is only by around six months, she sometimes uses it to an advantage, but isn't a leader, that would be one of her two closest friends Jasien Mclean and Chase Jackson.

* * *

**A.N.**

** MY PEOPLES! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I… LIKE… DIED AND FELL OF THE FACE OF THE PLANET! BUT I TOLD YOU I PROCRASTINATE! I HAVE BEEN WRITING MY STORIES WHILE IN CLASS WITHOUT BEING** **CAUGHT, DOING HOMEWORK, BEING WITH MY FRIENDS (YES I HAVE A LIFE), AND JUGGLING MY OTHER STORIES THAT AREN'T ON FANFICTION AND DEBATING WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD START WRITING ANOTHER STORY!**

**I wrote this chapter to catch you up with nine of the fifteen third bloods in the story. I didn't feel the need to describe the Mclean kids because that was basically the first chapter. But I will tell you about their powers right now. All of them can charm speak (which their family has learned to block out) and control wind. But Jasien is the only one who can control lightning. Also, Evelyn's mom and what the f*cking hell happened to her and why she's not here is going to be in the next chapter… which will be coming pretty soon.**

**Now I need advice from my Harry Potter fans, I'm going to start a Harry Potter fanfiction. But should it be a "Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Lily & James abuse/neglect Harry, Harry runs away, starts a rebel group, and comes back to protect Hogwarts against Voldomort, and is now not the little abused/neglected kid and is f*cking powerful." Fanfiction, or a "Harry meets long lost, bad ass, blind, werewolf little sister and unofficial seeing eye dog (who sister will revel to be Sirius when Harry accepts the fact that she really is his little sister) he never knew about that was born only a few short minutes before their parents died, and now she is going to join Harry as a Hogwarts third year even though she's eleven." Fanfiction? I'm asking you to decide. I will eventually write both, but I don't want to start them both at the same time. So you choose.**

**Finally, I am having an O.C. (Original Character) contest. I need four people. Two regular half blood sisters, same mortal and godly parent, One has to be between ages seven and ten and the other has to be between ages a few days old to five. They can look however you want them to look, as long as their features are normal and human.**

**You have to fill it out in this way:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**Notes/Background:**

**The other two are Annabeth and Percy's expected twins. They are a boy and a girl. Neither can have the same power as each other. They can look however you want them to look, as long as their features are normal and human.**

**You have to fill it out in this way:**

**Name:**

**Place of birth:**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**What you think should happen to them in this story:**

**I wish you good luck and I need the sisters before I can even think about writing chapter four.**

** M.I.A.S.O.S.O.M OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

My mom. Of all the people Leo could have invited to my house. Of all the people he could tell where I live, it has to be my mom. For the first while of knowing her, it was okay. But shortly after I left camp, I realized that she was the reason my love life ended, the reason I'm raising six kids by myself, the reason my kids don't have a father. I give a weak smile, then turn to face Leo with wide eyes and a frown as if to say "What the f*ck Valdez, were you the mastermind of this plan?" I then proceed to drag him back into the kitchen.

"Leo, I have saved you and your only child's butts on several occasions and named one of my children after you, so you repay me by letting my mother know where I live?" I whisper yell.

"You need to face the facts," he says, "She would have found them eventually, better sooner than later." He's gotten too damn smart over the years.

"You could have at lest warned me, you know, so I wouldn't have a HEART ATTACK when an albino hellhound rams itself against my pretty little house!"

"I didn't know she was bringing it… or the man."

With a sigh, I turn away, frustrated. I really have helped them a lot, too much for comfort. Sometimes I worry that social services will look into them and take Evelyn away or send her to her mother. Abra Cruz. Leo and Evelyn have a secret, one that no one can know. Evelyn was born in Mexico, and she wasn't supposed to have left.

Leo left camp half blood almost a year before I did. He wanted to travel the entire North American coast, and he got pretty far. He traveled through all of the eastern and southern coasts from Maine to Texas. But, when he said he would travel the entire North American coast, he meant it – so he traveled into Mexico. He never tells anyone how he met Abra Cruz, how long he had known her before he got her pregnant, or why he would be "doing it" – much less dating – when he couldn't stay for long. But I do know that he found out she was going to have a baby only a few hours before he was going to hit the road again. I also know that they fought, a lot. He even has a scar on the back of his leg from her throwing a glass bottle at him. Then, after nine long, painful, violent months of fighting and sleeping in the car, Evelyn was born, weighed six pound and thirty inches tall. The original plan was for Leo to leave the baby with Abra. That obviously didn't happen. But when he found that he couldn't part with her, the family denied the baby a better life, seeing that the Cruz family was basically living on the streets. So when everyone had fallen asleep, he slipped Evelyn into a backpack, and left. The only person to see this was a security guard who is now Evelyn's godfather - due to the fact that he let them go.

A few hours after getting out of the hospital is a perfect example of why Leo needs me in his life. So, he had been driving down a road, still a while away from the U.S./Mexico border, with Evelyn laying on his lap (Wow Leo, what a safe way to take your first, and probably last, child on a drive), in a car he found abandoned on the side of the road (Already has trouble written all over it.) As he went to apply the breaks so he wouldn't run a red light, he found that they had failed on him. The story was on the news all over North America, but not because he rammed into five cars and didn't die, it was what he did when the car still didn't stop. He had been headed strait towards a like, and would have obviously died if he didn't do just about the stupidest thing he has probably ever done. He jumped from the speeding car, Evelyn in arms the whole time, did a summersault and started running.

From what Leo tells, he met a guy forty miles from the border who could give him a boat ride to Miami. The only catch was that the first stop would be in Cuba. Then apparently, Leo and Evelyn seemed to fit right into Cuba, so they stayed. Evelyn spent the first two years of her life living in a tiny condo on the beach, not knowing a single word of English.

Eventually, Leo moved them to the town we live in now. During the two years of living in a Spanish speaking country, Leo was extremely rusty on his English, and remembered about as much as his daughter knew. And then we found each other.

I had been in my back yard, watching my two-year-old (turning three in six months) kids toddle around (Except Jasien, who couldn't walk yet.) When a loud banging could be heard at my fence. With Jasien on my hip, I walked to the fence and opened the gate to find a little Hispanic girl. The first thing she said was "Por favor, ayúdame, un poco perro grande mi papá y él está solo con el perro y necesita ayuda." **(A.N. Google translate says this means "Please help me, a big dog bit my daddy and he's all alone with the dog and needs help"… this may be wrong cause I used Google translate for my Spanish homework and got some questions wrong.) **Immediately I knew it was the new family in the neighborhood.

You see, I live in a stupid, preppy neighborhood with a notice board, neighborhood watch (I actually can't complain about this cause it saved Evelyn and Jasien from a potential kidnapping.), and new neighbor house warming parties. The notice board is right outside my house so when the prep mommy was putting up a notice I asked through my window (I wasn't leaving my kids in the house alone.) and she mentioned a single Spanish-speaking father. She then glared at me and said "I've got dibs on him." Then walked away. Also, I refused to go to the welcome party so I offered a shirt that was too big for my kids, she was wearing it.

We stared at each other for a moment, then she sighed and said "No Spanish." And I answered with the exact same thing she said, 'No Spanish'. She then thought for a moment before saying "Um… dog" she then pointed at her teeth, and proceeded "… daddy… blood?"

"A dog bit your daddy?" I asked.

"Sí… uh, yes."

I then shouted to Hazel (who was at the week after the due date in her pregnancy (She went from moods of joy that this could mean her baby would survive this time, to pissed that she was really fat, couldn't put on clothes without getting me or Frank to get them out of her drawer and help get them on her, or go down stairs without someone holding her under the arms.)), who lives next door, to watch Nicholas, Noah, Leo, Natalie, and Phoebe (Jasien was my hip baby – the baby that had to stay on my hip even if I was swimming in a shark tank, unless I want a major tear fest) and I followed the girl to a near by park. We found Leo Valdez with an open gash on his arm, trying to fight off some HUGE dog, with a pink jump rope. I then grabbed the jump rope mid-swing, sat Jasien on a park bench, then with one hand I grabbed the dog by the back of the neck and laced the jump rope through its collar with the other. To finish my dramatic pawning Leo's attempt at fighting a dog, I used a hand to lace the other end of a rope to the bench and scooped up my daughter with the other, the turned to Leo and smirked. Hazel gave birth three hours later. I now can't go a day not seeing him without thinking something tragic has happened.

I sigh and look up at him. He's looking at me with an "It's not my fault" look. "Let's go see my mom." I say. He throws head back and says relieved, "Thank Gods! I owe you."

I smile with a sticky sweetness and reply, "BIG TIME Leo."

**(A.N. I'M SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYY! I LITTERALY HAD AMNIESIA OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK. I fell off the bleachers in gym and busted up my head. I didn't even remember what Percy Jackson… just that it had some kind of significance in my life, along with a few other things, like my mom, and Harry Potter, I even thought my last names was still Fleshman, that changed when I was four, I'm turning fourteen this year. /my friend asked me how my fanfiction was doing, and suddenly I just remembered it! I was like, "HOLY F*UCKING S!IT, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT! The teacher did not like my shouting during the … you people make me sad. VERY VERY SAD! I only have ONE O.C. offer. A good one, but only one. DO YOU PEOPLES NOT LUVS ME? '****Sigh'**** well, the information is in the previous chapter.) **

**M.I.A.S.O.S.O.M OUT!**


End file.
